Perfect Machines
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Len a scientist has spent most of his life looking for R.I.N. a robot that started a huge war. to end the war he must uninstall her but once he starts developing feelings for her it may be harder then he thought. Rated T just to be safe


**People: Jena! Stop writing stories!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Rins pov**

It was snowing outside, it was nice.

I looked at my master, he looked worried.

We bored a train and left town.

When I asked where we were going he told me to the cabin.

We only go in the summer when it isn't snowing. But now it is a blizzard.

We got off as close to the cabin as we could.

He held close to my body that was running warm like a computer.

But he was still cold.

When we finally got to the cabin he was relieved.

He rushed me in and took me to the back room.

He opened the closet and moved a box out of the way.

There was a little compartment door.

When he opened it there was a little space that would be big enough for me to fit in if I sat on my knees.

"Get in Rin," said master.

A crawled in and sat on my knees.

"I'll come back as soon as I can! I promise! So just wait here and don't move!" said master.

"Okay," I said.

He closes the door and I hear a lock.

I sit and wait just as master says.

I wait

And wait

My body gets cold

And like a computer, my battery dies.

**10 years later (2023), lens pov**

I waited my whole life for this, and I'm finally doing it.

We stood in front of Leon's lost cabin.

Leon was a famous scientist who created a human like robot called a R.I.N. or Robotic Industrial Network

But the government didn't like his illegal use of parts to make it so they found him and executed him.

Nobody ever found the robot he made, but other people and me from our scientist team have come to recover it.

This place still gets cold in the summer but it never really snows.

My team is made up of me, 20 year old Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion age 22, Gakupo Kaumi age 27 and Meiko Sakine age 30.

Meiko kicks down the door and the sun light's up the cabin.

There is a fire place that hasn't been used in years and across from it an old decaying couch.

There is a small, frozen kitchen on the other side.

We open the door to the bed room.

There is a bed with old, ugly sheets on it, a lab table and a closet.

"Me and Gakupo will look around the living room/ kitchen, You and Len look around the bedroom," Meiko Said to Kaito.

"Okay," said Kaito.

We went into the room.

"I got the lab table, you take the closet," said Kaito.

"Okay,' I said heading towards the closet.

I open it; it was hard to open because of the frost.

There is only one box in the closet and a couple of fur coats.

I move the box out so we could go through it when I see a small door.

There is a lock on it frozen shut.

I grab a hammer from my utility belt.

I hit it against the lock and it falls off the lock.

"Len? What are you doing?" asked Kaito.

I open the door to see a young girl, all frozen sitting there.

Then I realized it was the R.I.N.

"JACKPOT!" I screamed.

"Is that really the R.I.N?" asked Kaito.

I pulled out the picture I cut out of a magazine when I was little and compared the 2.

"Yup," I said grabbing the R.I.N. and pulling her out.

I carried her out bridal style.

"Guess what I found?" I announced to Meiko and Gakupo.

They looked at me.

"Great job Len, Lets head out this place gives me the creeps," said Meiko.

We walked out to the car and I set R.I.N. in the back with me and Kaito.

We drove back to the condo we rented.

We parked in front of the big house.

We walked into the living room to see Miku and Luka watching TV.

Luka is Gakupos wife who came with us and Miku is Kaitos girl friend who also came with us.

"Oh my god! You guys found her!" squealed Miku.

"I'm going to take her to my room," I said.

I carried her up stairs to a door. When I opened the door there were more stairs that lead to an attic bedroom.

There was a messy mattress on the floor and a bunch of lab equipment.

I laid R.I.N. on the bed.

I opened a little compartment in her head phones and pulled an extension cord out of it and plugged the cord into my computer.

I turned on the computer and instead of the usual start screen it said.

"R.I.N. is charging, charge will be complete in 2 hours."

"So her battery just died? An idiot could have easily fixed her," I said to myself.

"LEN! DINNER!" yelled Luka.

I walked down stairs when my nose was filled with a wonderful scent.

"Dinner smells great! Who made it?" I asked sitting down.

"Miku, I have been teaching her," Said Luka.

"Already better than me," said Meiko holding a bottle of sake.

"Don't get drunk Meiko! We have research to do on R.I.N.!" whined Kaito.

"Len can be in-charge of the project," she said taking a big chug out of the bottle.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why not? You have been searching for her longer then all of us," Said Meiko.

"You're just being lazy," said Gakupo.

"Thank you Meiko, you don't know how much this means to me," I said with a big smile.

"So what have you found out about her?" asked Miku.

"I plugged her into my computer and it said she needs 2 hours to charge," I said.

"She may still have some bugs sitting out in a cold cabin for 10 years," said Gakupo.

"Well she should at least turn on once she is charged," I said to Gakupo.

"Will she?" asked Kaito.

"I'm positive," I said filled with pride.

After dinner I was about to head back up-stairs when I heard a news report Luka had turned on.

"The radio signal tower has been bombed by the Rebels this afternoon, all radio signals have been cut off, so you may not be hearing radio in your car until we can fix the signal," said the news reporter.

"I hate the Rebels!" said a drunken Meiko.

"They are brutes that bomb and destroy everything they hate!" said Gakupo.

"What do you think Len?" asked Miku.

"They suck," I said as I walked up stairs.

I closed the door behind me and slid down it with a sigh.

What they don't know was that I was born in a Rebel country.

The war was started by the creation of R.I.N.

The Rebels wanted her and the Loyalists didn't want her but didn't want to give her to the Rebels.

They were going to force Leon to uninstall her but he hid her away. He was found and executed and they never found R.I.N.

We were looking for R.I.N. so we could uninstall her and end the war.

The Loyalist only bombed us once and they bombed a big office my parents used to work in.

I had walked home from school that day to hang out in their office until my grandma would come and take me home.

They bombed us when I was there.

I remember it was just a big boom then I was surrounded by rubble.

I yelled out for my mother and father but they never answered back.

My grandma also died in the explosion, so I was sent to live with my only living family member, my cousin Lily.

She lived in Loyalist country so I became Loyalist.

After the explosion I swore to myself I would find R.I.N., for my parents.

I walked up to R.I.N. and started to play with her hair.

"I can't believe a machine started a huge war like this," I said looking down at her.

She was quite beautiful, that was why the rebels wanted her.

She was powerful and beautiful; she would have been a perfect leader for our un-organized and un-civilized country.

Just then I looked over at my computer, it said "Charge complete."

If it was complete why wasn't she turning on?

Just then I noticed a little button on her headset next to where I plugged in the cord. It had the little power symbol on it.

I hesitantly pushed it on. Her body made a sound and she started to warm up.

Then her big blue eyes slowly opened.

She stared at me.

"Hello R.I.N," I said.

She said nothing, just stared at me.

"Maybe there is some sort of bug in the system…"

Just then a big smile broke onto her face.

"What are you smiling abo-"

"MASTER!" she jumped up and tackled me to the ground making a big thump.

"Len!? Are you okay-"

Luka and Miku looked down at the girl.

"I didn't know Len liked to get freaky with robots," said Miku.

"Should we leave you two alone?" asked Luka.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"What is the problem master?" asked R.I.N.

"Master!? HAHAHAHA!" laughed Miku and Luka.

"I'm not your master!" I said pulling R.I.N. off of me.

"You are not my Master Leon?" asked R.I.N. filled with disappointment.

"No, sorry R.I.N." I said.

"It's Rin, where is master?" she asked.

"Your master is umm…" I said not knowing what to say.

"Master?" said Rin getting up and running out the door.

"Wait!" I said running after her.

"Master!" yelled Rin as she ran down stairs.

"Wait a second Rin!" I said running after her.

"MASTER!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

I went after her; she was heading to the Cabin.

**Was this good so far?**

**Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
